


Bill Nye the Science Gay

by DrunkenWhalers



Series: The Sin Tin™ [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Agender Peggy, Asexual Angelica, Bad Jokes, Bill Nye - Freeform, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Gay Male Character, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Its shit, Kinda, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night, This is, chat fic, enjoy this, fuck yeah, like holy fuck, non binary lafayette, sin - Freeform, tbh, weed jokes aaaaAAAAAAAAA, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenWhalers/pseuds/DrunkenWhalers
Summary: Gayturtle: bILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUYLiteralangel: BILL BILL BILLLizard: BILL BILL BILL BILL BILLHamdogg: bilL BILLBILLBIOLBLBHorsefucker: BILLLL LLLBOIOBLL





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this shitpost friends bc of it im goin to hell

Lizard: this is your daily reminder that I am 100% gay for maria

 

Mistress: <3 same

 

Lizard: <33

 

Mistress: <3333

 

Kingmebitch: thats gay

 

Lizard: true

 

Kingmebitch: hey look, eliza doesnt get pissy when i call her gay unlike SOME people

 

Hamdogg: im actually offended brb blocking u !!!!

 

Kingmebitch: okay cool i wont have to see ur crusty ass

 

Thefrenchiestfry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

 

Horsefucker: pls block me too thank

 

Peggarita: rt if u want alex to block u

 

Kingmebitch: rt

 

Thefrenchiestry: rt

 

Lizard: rt

 

Jeffersinner: rt rt rt rt rt

 

Horsefucker: rt

 

Gayturtle: ...rt

 

Hamdogg:betrayed by my OWN boyfriend?????? this is  a b u S E

 

Gayturtle: soz babe

 

Hamdogg: bye

 

**_Hamdogg has left the chat_ **

Peggarita: hoe are u kiddin me

 

Gayturtle: how long until he messages one of us to add him back in

 

Literalangel: im betting on in less than five minutes

 

Lizard: ^^^^ same

 

Jeffersinner: can we like, not add him back

 

Gayturtle: no

 

Jeffersinner: fuck ugh

 

* * *

 

**_Hamdog has sent a message to Lizard_ **

 

Hamdogg: can u add me back in

 

 

* * *

 

Lizard: HE MESSAGEd ME IM LAUGHING 

 

Literalangel: tell him that u will only add him in if he gives u memes

 

Lizard: ok

 

* * *

**_Lizard has sent a message to Hamdogg_ **

 

Lizard: only if u send me memes

 

Hamdogg: what kind of memes??????

 

Lizard: dank memes

 

Hamdogg ok fine

 

**_Hamdogg has sent two files: pepetheserialkiller.jpg and daddygonnamakemechoke.mp4_ **

 

* * *

 

Lizard: HE SENT ME THEM

 

Gayturtle: AAAAAAAAAAA OH MY FUCK

 

Thefrenchiestfry: this is, how u say, fuckin amazing

 

Literalangel: i love this too much tbh

 

Jeffersinner: pls send the memes

 

Lizard: okay dude

 

**_Lizard has sent two files: pepetheserialkiller.jpg and daddygonnamakemechoke.mp4_ **

 

Horsefucker: THATS GREAT

 

Peggarita: ok he can come back

 

**_Lizard has added Hamdogg to the chat_ **

 

Hamdogg: guess whos back

 

Hamdogg: back again

 

Peggarita: that song is more dead than my dreams tbh

 

Hamdogg: love u too

 

* * *

 

Hamdogg: OKAY SO APPARENTLY EVERY EPISODE OF BILL NYE IS ON NETFLIX I CAN NOW LIVE 

 

Gayturtle: YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Horsefucker: holy fuck yes

 

Peggarita: omf i love

 

Lizard: ARE YOU SERIOUS

‘

Hamdogg: YEAH

 

Lizard: fUCK 

 

Gayturtle: bILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY

 

Literalangel: BILL BILL BILL

 

Lizard: BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL

 

Hamdogg: bilL BILLBILLBIOLBLB

 

Horsefucker: BILLLL LLLBOIOBLL

 

Thefrenchiestfry: wait what is bill nye

 

Hamdogg: WAIT DID THEY NOT HAVE IT IN FRANCE?????

 

Thefrenchiestfry: i guess not ???

 

Lizard: OKAY BILL NYE IS THIS SHOW BY DISNEY WITH THIS GUY NAMED BILL AND HE TEACHES U ABT SCIENCE AND IT AS THE BEST IN SCHOOL AS U WOULD SPEND THE WHOLE HOUR WATCHING IT AND ITS DEF 10/10 IGN

 

Thefrenchiestfry: and why do we care abt him????

 

Hamdogg: bc he is daddy tbh

 

Thefrenchiestfry:oh ok

 

Gayturtle: WAIT WE SHOULD HAVE A BILL NYE WATCHING PARTY

 

Hamdogg: YEEEEEEEE

 

Literalangel: WE CAN DO IT AT MY APARTMENT

 

Lizard: !!! wooo!!!

Horsefucker: YOU SHOULD ALL WEAR THE ONESIES I MADE YOU FOR XMAS LAST YEAR

 

Hamdogg: FUCK YEAH!!!

 

Peggarita: @ang & liz WE SHOULD WEAR OUR MATCHING ONES THAT SAY SCHYLER AND THEN THE NUMBER CORRESPONDING WITH WHICH # CHILD WE ARE!!!

 

Literalangel: I’LL WEAR MY SALMON ONE , YOU WEAR THE YELLOW ONE, AND LIZZIE WILL WEAR HER BLUE ONE.

 

Lizard: YEAH!!!!!

 

Mistress: i’ll wear my red velvet one you made herc

 

Horsefucker: ^^^ you better the fabric almost fucked up my sewing machine

 

Hamdogg: should i wear the green one with black buttons??? With the hood???

 

Horsefucker: YEAH!!! THAT ONE!!!!

 

Thefrenchiestfry:should I wear the french flag one you made me? You know the white one with the flag of france on my chest and the eiffel tower on the back???

 

Horsefucker: yes my love xx

 

Jeffersinner: CAN I COME

 

Literalangel: sure but do u have a onesie

 

Jeffersinner: FUCK YEAH I DO

 

Lizard: WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE

 

Jeffersinner: ,,,,not tellin

 

Hamdogg: IF ITS FUKIN PURPLE VELVET IM DELETING

 

Jeffersinner: no its not velvet,,,or purple

 

Hamdogg: OKaY GOOD

 

Jeffersinner: but can i bring james

 

Literalangel: sure as long as you dont fuck on my fouton. 

 

Jeffersinner: no promises

 

Literalangel: okay if I CANT FUCK ON MY COUCH NOBODY CAN

 

Hamdogg: but youre ace so u wouldnt anyways

 

Literalangel: EXACTLY

 

Kingmebitch: i’ll wear my custom made gucci onesie with the 24 karat gold zipper and a diamond crown on the back

 

Peggarita: ^^^ honestly I strive to be that rich

 

Lizard: OUR DAD IS A FUCKING SENATOR WE ARE RICH ITS WHY WE ARE IN THIS FUCKIN SCHOOL

 

Literalangel: I second that

 

Peggarita: BUT I WANT A CUSTOM MADE GUCCI ONESIE WITH A 24 KARAT ZIPPER AND DIAMONDS LIKE FUCK 

 

Hamdogg: #whiteprivilege

 

Horsefucker: ^^^^^^^ true

 

Kingmebitch: rude af

 

Gayturtle: i can wear the one herc made with turtles

 

Hamdogg: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YES

 

Gayturtle: (:

 

Literalangel: WHEN ARE YOU ALL GOING TO GET HERE

 

Peggirita: coMING

 

* * *

 

 

Hamdogg: ARE YOU KINFJNJFGV  ME

 

Jeffersinner: IM SORRY

 

Hamdogg: WHY ARE YOU WEARING A FUCKIN 420 ONESIE

 

Jeffersinner: I GOT IT AS A GIFT AS A JOKE

 

Hamdogg: STILL

 

Jeffersinner: SORRY

 

Hamdogg: S I N

 

Jeffersinner: SORRTY

 

Hamdogg: S I N N E R 

* * *

 

 

Peggarita: I LOVE THIS SO FUCKIGJN MUCNH

 

Literalangel: I KNOW RIGHJT

 

Peggarita: honestly bill nye can fuck my gay ass whoops

 

Hamdogg: YOURE LIKE 12

 

Peggarita: 18!!!!

 

Hamdogg: t w E L V E

 

Gayturtle: honestly this chat is so sinful watch the pureness on  the tv thank

 

* * *

 

 

Thefrenchiestfry: aw look at john and alex

 

Horsefucker: HE LOOKS SO TINY IN JOHNS LAPS IM NCRJIYTHNM

 

Mistress: honestly it makes me weak oops

 

Peggarita: IM TAKING A PICTURE

 

**_Peggarita has sent a file to the chat : lookatthesememefucks.jpg_ **

 

Literalangel: help ive fallen and i cant get up

 

Kingmebitch: Gays ™

 

Lizard: ^^^ well obvi

* * *

 

 

Gayturtle: HES DROOLING ON MY LAP IM YELLIN

 

Gayturtle: AND THE SOUNDS HES MAKING THE LITTLE BREATHS I LOVE SOSOSOSSOSOSOSSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO

 

Jeffersinner: john ur gay is showing

 

Gayturtle: fuck off

 

\------------

 

Hamdogg: DELETE IT

 

Hamdogg: I LOOK SO  B A D

 

Gayturtle: u look fine love

 

Hamdogg: n O  I  D O N T

 

Literalangel: u look okay dude chill tf out

 

Peggarita: u do honestly

 

Hamdogg: LIES

 

Gayturtle: TRUTHS

 

Hamdogg: ugh fine just come over and hOLD ME as I cry over some scientist

 

Gayturtle: right on it

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it. it took me forever as my internet at school is slow as fuck. also my tumblr is 1-800-daddys-calling.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> bye!


End file.
